The present invention relates to an air exhaust device for printing machines, tin-plate printing machines, varnishing machines or the like, particularly for the exhausting up of the mist of ink, having at least one exhaust element which is arranged above the rolls of the printing machine and has at least one air exhaust opening.
It is known to arrange an air exhaust hood above the rolls of a printing unit of a printing machine. The exhaust hood is connected to a suction device so that the air above the printing unit, and thus, for instance, also the mist of ink formed, etc. is drawn off. The known exhaust hood, to be sure, is at a vertical distance from the printing machine so that an operator has conditional access to the printing rolls, etc., but the access is extremely limited by the exhaust hood, which lies above the region of access. In order to improve the exhaust action it is possible to use vertical screening walls, preferably on three sides, which bridge over the distance between the printing machine and the exhaust hood. These walls can preferably be made of a transparent material, for instance plexiglass. The disadvantage is that while a view of the printing rolls of the printing machine is, it is true, possible if a transparent material is used, direct access however is not assured. If the operator wishes to have access to the rolls, this is possible only through the open side of the screening, which is closed on three sides, and is therefore greatly limited. Even if the screening is removed, the exhaust hood present above the rolls impairs access. Since the known exhaust hood is arranged a corresponding vertical distance above the printing unit of the printing machine, it is necessary to operate with a high suction power in order to remove the mist of ink and the like which is formed. This leads to relatively high air velocities, which have a disadvantageous effect also on the other regions of the place where the printing machine is set up and, for instance, result in the danger of a draft.